worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Jae Karune
Vicar Jae "Gremlin" Karune is a Cleric of Zakarum, hailing from Xiansai, and a leading member of the Eternal Companions. Seeking harmony in all things, he is a mediator, a counselor, healer, and when the need arises, a fearless warrior. Above all, Jae is recognized for his gifted abilities in restoration and healing through the use of holy magic. In 1265, Jae was the first recruit to join the Eternal Companions upon their initial formation called by Ikeda Cao. He eventually became one of their most prominent officers who took part in many military conflicts during the Emergence of Evil. He has also participated in conflicts within the Reign of the Corvus Renegades, the War of the Shadows and the Orircon Crisis. History To Be Continued... The War of the Shadows Circa 1269, Jae played an integral part in aiding Alec Kylar, Solene Soulstrider and Roisin Vasili. He first appeared in Lut Gholein, blindfolded and taken into Vikkard's palace, to heal Alec; he was not given consent by Rose to be healed due to his Holy powers and her undead nature. Through his connections, Jae managed to set up a meeting between Lord Jeryhn and Alec Kylar to borrow several ships, thus bridging a political alliance. After the supposed assassination on Executor Ikeda and the destruction to the Royal Palace interior caused by Lurk, Jae became a temporary leader over the fraction forces of the Eternal Companions. During the battle at sea against Vellatra's forces, Jae's ship was destroyed and sank, whistle Jae managed to survive by drifting onto a wooden beam and eventually rescued by his allies who won the battle. His leadership role over the organization after Ikeda's supposed demise was later praised internally and externally. He also suspected that Ikeda's "assassination" was unsuccessful and that Ikeda actually survived but his status kept secret by Alec and Katheryne; despite his speculations, Jae remained in severe grief for many weeks after Ikeda's "death". Turning the Page Much uncertainty of the future regarding the Eternal Companions remained for months after Ikeda's supposed death. Whilst Jae and many others still grieved over his death, two prominent figure within the organization rose to take over the role of Executor: Bernardo Ploch and Adam Vellar. Initially both Bernardo and Adam sued for a dual leadership, but eventually greed turned to bitterness and both men began competing for an alpha leadership position. Before long, members within the organization began taking opposing sides, creating strife and division within ranks. Jae was among the few veteran members to secretly support Adam rather than Bernardo, yet remained publicly neutral to his peers. Later on, Jae acted as an ambassador between both splintered factions and was approach by both Adam and Bernardo for his council. Character and Appearance Jae is a charismatic man, winning friends easily, but he also strikes some people as frivolous. He is known for his infectious, contagious and hysterical laughter. His closest friends know him to be a man quick to laugh and have a gift for making others laugh. While not particularly handsome, his reputation proceeds him as gracious and selfless in his actions, even toward strangers or people he has no affiliation with. Though Jae is a man of holiness, he can often times be morally flexible and alternate between beliefs. Much of this is attributed to the horrors he has bared witness during the Emergence of Evil, causing him to question his beliefs and lose much of his integrity. Over the span of his fellowship with the Eternal Companions, Jae has became a mild drinker that unveils a dark side of his personality. Alluded to his drinking, Jae is often highlighted during his times of recuperation among his comrades. While praying, he sometimes "becomes so lost in the Light, as if lost in a trance, that he'd be shocked to find several hours had passed." Jae's former spiritual leader, former Friar Adam Erxleben, observes that Jay has achieved an "extraordinary degree of union with the divine. We knew we were dealing with someone directly in line with the Heavens."